The One
by GirlsLoveJDiamond
Summary: When a certain someone begins targeting the Big Time Rush boys, he'll do anything to sabotage them. Now, the boys must watch their backs. Anyone's a suspect. Anyone can be after them. Anyone can be an enemy. Anyone can turn their back.
1. Not Home for Long

**Hello everyone! Yes, I've had writers block on my other story so I'm taking a break and doing this one. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Note: boys live alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

He knew.

He knew _everything_.

Everywhere they were. Everything they did.

He knew.

The kids in front of him were busily performing different roles for movies and plays. Some were singing their hearts out to their friends for criticism. Some were breaking a sweat and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Everyone seemed so _happy_.

It sickened him.

He turned his head toward the pool to see the lovely girl from "New Town High" sitting by the pool and reading a _PopTiger_ magazine. She seemed relaxed with her sunglasses on, blond hair in bouncy curls and a smile etched on her face. She lied there relaxing in the LA sun with a white strapless cover-up on over what appeared to be a black bikini.

Jo Taylor.

Beside her was the actress he'd seen many times before in various TV shows, movies and commercials. She wore her dark brown hair in curls as well as she sat reading lines from a script. She was dressed in short-shorts with a pink belly shirt on that had a white heart on it along with a ruby red lipstick. She appeared content and faithful in her acting abilities.

Camille Roberts.

He recognized the two as best friends. He had seen them around before when he'd come to the Palm Woods. Also, they were the girlfriends of two boys he was very fond of and knew a lot about. Two boys with names that sickened him just as much as their girlfriends.

Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell.

He turned his attention toward the pool and thought of the crazy boy who enjoyed jumping from many stories up on the building and into the pool water. He created a splash and grew some negative attention but he definitely liked it. The wild one.

Carlos Garcia.

He continued his walk through the lobby, turned left at the elevator doors and continued down the hallway. It was there that he stumbled upon the Palm Woods gym. It gave off a terrible smell of body odor but had some of the buffest men he'd ever seen in there. Machines upon machines lined the walls in the middle of the gym that all had various purposes. He saw the weights and thought of the boy with exceptional muscle tone that looked like he could pull an airplane and still keep a pretty face.

James Diamond.

He knew his mission and the voice in the back of his head reminded him that he didn't have too much time. Pushing past all the teens quickly, but not enough to capture attention, he made his way to the elevator. The up arrow was the only one to select so he chose it. "Here we go," he muttered under his breathe so no one could hear. As the doors opened and revealed no one to be inside, he swiftly went inside the elevator, pressed the button to close the doors, and proceeded to connect his finger to the button with a '2' on it until it lit up white. Sooner than he realized, the doors slid open and he entered the hall of the second floor.

"Come on. Come on," he whispered to himself as he rapidly tried to reach the desired apartment. He searched through the square gold plates on each door inscribed with a '2A' through '2I'. Here it was – the apartment he had been looking for. 2J. He put his head to the door, leaning an ear against it to hear what was going on inside. Silence. It was golden.

Just as he had hypothesized, when he jiggled the doorknob, it was unlocked. It wasn't uncommon in the Palm Woods being that there were never any break-ins and the fact that there were four 18 year old living alone together. He slowly squeaked the door open and took his first step onto the hardwood flooring.

Everything was quiet and peaceful in the apartment without anyone being there. The room was still and the air was stale, signaling that there hadn't been any life in the apartment for hours. That he knew, too. The boys had left to go to a concert in Las Vegas and would be returning in about 2 hours.

His mission was still clear in his mind as he slowly approached the kitchen area of the deserted room. Going through the cabinets, he found exactly what he was looking for. He reached in and pulled out all the open bags of chips the apartment held. He made his way to the counter with them and did exactly what he was told to do then put them back. He sneakily made his way back to the front door and quietly exited; making it look like no one was ever even there.

* * *

"No, but that one girl in the front was really hot!"

"Hey, did you see the one all the way to the left? She was stunning!"

"Did you see the way that other girl started climbing up Freighttrain's back? So funny!"

"Haha! Yes! That was hilarious!"

The boys had just walked into their apartment, coming back from the concert they had just performed in Las Vegas. They were discussing the fans that they saw and met and the great moments of the performance. As they did this, they took out the snack bowls and chip bags so they can do their routine. Every time they came back from a concert, they would sit back and relax on the big orange couch with different snacks and sodas.

They placed four bowls on the coffee table, each containing a different snack. The purple bowl had popcorn, the blue one had potato chips, the green one had nacho cheese Doritos, and the red one had pretzels. They were snacks fit for four kings along with the beverages of their choice. Kendall and Carlos took Sprite, Logan had ginger-ale, and James had Coke. They sat and clicked through the TV channels until they found a hockey game between the Minnesota Wild and New York Rangers just as it was about to start.

"Awesome!" Carlos celebrated. He loved hockey since the day he'd been born and loved watching it just as much as he loved playing it.

"Let's go Minnesota!" Kendall chanted as his voice echoed through the apartment.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" James and Logan cheered as they pumped their fists each time they said 'Woo'.

They simultaneously grabbed a bowl and took it as their own. Logan took the pretzels, Carlos took the popcorn, James took the potato chips and Kendall took the Doritos. They were all satisfied with their snacks and had huge grins on their faces. This was the life.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait!" Logan called out before anyone could start eating. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Hm, I smell something sweet, but it's light. Why?" Kendall commented.

"I don't know, it's just that we're eating salty foods but smell something sweet. It's weird, but it's probably nothing." Logan responded. Something seemed off to him, but he brushed it off.

They began to eat and watch the hockey game as it started. They chanted and screamed, but after about 2 minutes, nothing but the TV could be heard. The boys laid on the couch, eyes closed and unconscious.

The front door opened quietly, revealing the man who had been in the apartment earlier along with another one. They saw the boys and made their way over to them. They knew what they needed to do and who their prey was.

Stepping over discarded pieces of chips and other snacks, the two men lifted one of the four boys and took him right into the hallway, closing the door behind them. They knew they had to make this fast, the ingested chloroform would wear off in about a half hour. They took the boy to the stairwell and down to the back exit of the Palm Woods by the dumpsters, hosting him into the car they had. It was an old rusty car that looked like it would break down at any second. Opening the back door, the second man grabbed duct tape and put it over the boy's mouth, taped his wrists together, then proceeded to wrap his ankles. He was thrown into the back seat carelessly. The men got into the front and drove off to their secret hideaway about 10 minutes away.

* * *

**OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Ok, so please review and tell me what you think will happen and which of the boys you think they've taken! Ok, so long for now!**


	2. The Info

**WOO! Time for chapter 2! I wanted to thank you for the amazing reviews and amount of follows I got on this story. It was truely heart warming:) **

**Ok, so I spent hours on this chapter and I'm pretty happy with it. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush:(**

* * *

Kendall woke up with a splitting headache and a sore throat. He felt as though someone was burning his esophagus while someone else held a jack hammer to his head. He looked around dizzily and noticed his friends all lying on the couch next to him.

_We must've fallen asleep during the game last night because of the concert, _he thought to himself. He remembered coming home and relaxing while eating snacks and watching the hockey game. He must've been more tired than he thought, as he tried to remember yesterday's score, or who was even playing.

_I probably can't remember because of this stupid headache. I hope I'm not getting sick. _He held his head while he thought. He couldn't remember the last time he had a headache that caused the room to spin. Sure, he had concussions that caused it, but never any old headache. Getting nervous, he reached to his left and shook Logan's shoulder. When he didn't even flinch, Kendall gripped his shoulders and shook him vigorously until his eyes opened wide with alarm.

"Wha…Kendall! What's wrong?!" Logan asked. He didn't understand what was wrong and began to notice the headache and scratchy throat he had. He brought a hand to his head and moaned.

"Logan. Logan I- wait, what's wrong?" Kendall asked suddenly as he realized Logan's current form. His eyes were shut tightly as his hand clutched his head as he held a painful expression.

"I just have a really bad headache right now. And my throat's a little scratchy." Logan responded. Kendall was more than surprised by this.

"Wow, really? Because I'm feeling the same way. Maybe we're getting sick."

"I hope not, Gustavo would kill us. I should probably check the other guys and see if they're ok." Logan turned to look at his friends behind him, but only saw one.

"Hm, that's strange. I wonder where James went." Logan said. "He must've gone upstairs."

"Yeah. Wait, it's still dark in here. What time is it?" Kendall said. They both turned to see that the clock said 1:38. "Wait, if it's still dark, then it must be 1:38 AM. I guess we should go back to sleep, but we should take something for these raging headaches."

"Yup. I'll wake up Carlos." Logan shook Carlos' body until his eyes fluttered open. He quickly closed them tightly as if light had penetrated them and moaned, just like the others had.

"Oh, my head. Did I hit it or something?" Carlos asked. His two friends noticed the pain he was in and the dry-sounding voice he spoke with. It shocked them to see that they all had the same symptoms.

"Carlos, how do you feel right now?" Logan asked the Latino, ignoring his previous question.

"Well, my head is pounding and my throat hurts. Why?"

"Oh, well we all feel like that. It's so strange. Well, we should probably go take aspirin and leave some for James on his night table." Logan proclaimed. As Kendall and Carlos sat on the couch, Logan slowly got up and went to the medicine cabinet to grab the small pill bottle. On his way back, he grabbed four water bottles and made his way over to the couch. "Here," he said as he handed over the pills, "It'll probably go away soon."

Kendall and Carlos greedily accepted the aspirin and chugged down the water quickly. The coolness of it on all three throats made the boys simultaneously close their eyes and smile in bliss.

"Come on guys, let's head up." Kendall said to Logan and Carlos. They held on to each other's shoulders as they walked up the stairs, careful not to fall or collapse from dizziness. When they had finally made it upstairs, Kendall and Logan went into their own room while Carlos retreated to his. He walked in and saw his bed in a big lump because he didn't make it earlier this morning. James', on the other hand, was neatly made and had no James in it.

_That's weird. I wonder where James is,_ Carlos thought as he walked over to James' bed. He felt his headache receding and being replaced by nervousness as he saw that James' side of the room hadn't been touched since before they left for the concert.

After making his way over to the bedroom door, Carlos went down the hall to Kendall and Logan's room to see if his roommate had gone in there. He never did in the past, but he knew he had to check.

"Logan, Kendall. Is James in here?" Carlos said as he opened their door. Logan and Kendall both sat up in their beds, obviously not asleep, and looked around the room.

"Um, no. Why, he's not in your room?" Kendall was confused. Where was James?

"No! His bed's still made. Get up and help me look for him!" Carlos pleaded to his friends. They groaned and got out of bed.

"You're lucky those headaches went away." Logan said to Carlos. He could only smile back, knowing that Logan was just being dramatic.

"James? Yo, James!" Kendall called out through the apartment. He was answered with silence.

"JAMES!" Logan then shouted. Where was he?

"Ok, let's split up. Logan, check the bedrooms, Carlos, check the bathrooms and I'll check the kitchen and living room. MOVE OUT!"

The boys all split up, following Kendall's orders. Logan ran into his and Kendall's room and opened the closet, but there was no sight of James. He ran to each side of the bed and under it. Running to the other bedroom, he did the same, but the results were identical. No James.

Carlos went to the downstairs bathroom first. He opened the door and turned on the light finding no one there. When he opened the shower curtain, he was met with nothingness. He ran upstairs again to the other bathroom and again looked in the shower, but didn't find James.

Kendall ran down the stairs with Carlos right behind him. He checked the couch again in case they had accidentally missed him being there, but found nothing. After checking under all the cushions and behind the couch, Kendall moved on to the kitchen. He wasn't found getting a glass of water or having a snack or anything. He wasn't underneath the kitchen table either. James was gone.

Logan and Carlos quickly slid down the swirly slide with worried expressions on their faces. Kendall knew what that meant. "Come on, maybe he went downstairs." Kendall instructed. The boys followed him out of the apartment and to the elevator down the hall.

They had reached the lobby and saw it was dark with no one in it. No one was at the pool, either. The gym was deserted as well.

"Maybe he went to take a walk in the park after he most likely woke up with a headache. The cool air probably felt and he probably lost track of time." Logan stated. He was trying to think of a reasonable explanation for the absence of his friend while barely calming himself down.

When they ran in the park and searched every inch, they all looked to each other with pale faces and scared looks on.

"This is bad."

* * *

He felt like he'd just been hit by a bus. His head felt like it was going to explode, his throat hurt and he felt as though his legs and arms were being pulled at strange angles. And he felt cold, too. Like he was in an old room. Where was he?

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a dark room all alone. He was in the middle and was sitting on a chair. Or more like tied to a chair. What the heck was going on and why couldn't he remember anything? He tried to call out to his friends, but it was blocked and muffled by duct tape that was around his mouth. He began to thrash around and attempted to get loose of his chest, wrist, and ankles restraints. But, it was no use. He was stuck.

His head felt terrible and he thought that someone had dropped a piano on him. Everything ached, like he had been pushed around a lot while he was sleeping.

_So, how did I get here, where am I, why am I tied to a chair, and HELP! _He screamed in his head. _No one can hold James Diamond!_

He moved once more in his chair as he squirmed around, but it was to no avail. After almost falling over twice, James let up and soon began to panic. He didn't understand how all of this could be happening. _I was just at the concert with the guys and then we came back to the apartment to chill. What could've happened? And are the other guys here, too? Where are they? Where am I?_

The sound of a door opening jolted James out of his thoughts as a man came in with one huge one behind him. He looked very suspicious to James as he had a devilish smirk on his face. He looked to be about twenty-five and wore his jet black hair similar to James' old hair style – bangs on his face that were straight and taken care of without a hair out of place. He wore a dark black tee-shirt that appeared to have something red on it, as thought it was blood. He stood at around the same height as James and looked menacing. His pale blue eyes read craziness.

"Why, hello there. If it isn't James Diamond from the band Big Time Rush. How nice of you to join us." He spoke to James with a sarcasm laced voice. All James could do was glare back at the man and try to look intimidating. "Oh please, James. Take off that stupid face. You don't wanna get wrinkles, do you?" James quickly opened his eyes wide in terror and looked nervously at the man.

"You know, I never really wanted to do this, but fate took its course and here we are. I never had to do this, but, then again, I did. My father is a rich billionaire and I have anything a kid could ever ask for. Except for one thing." He walked to closer to James' face until he was only about four inches from it. "Fame." He whispered.

"My father always was the one who was in the magazines and ever since he divorced my mom, he gets all the girls. And where am I? Stuck in my room as bored as could be. I can sing, I know it and I'm good looking. Why weren't the girls busting down my door?!" He continued on, pacing through the room while the large man continued to stare blankly at James, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I don't think I'll ever find an answer to that question. Oh well. Anyway, I had finally convinced my father to buy me an apartment at the Palm Woods in LA to try to reach stardom. I lived on my own there for about three months while I got all the attention I wanted. That is until that day…" his voice trailed off, leaving James wondering what happened.

"It was in September, school was just starting and the air was beginning to get a little colder. It was that time of year when all the new kids come around. I knew I had nothing to worry about, and I didn't for a while. That is...until...you came along." James froze in his position, immediately feeling the hate radiating off this man and right onto him. He felt trapped and helpless and now understood why he was here.

Revenge.

"You four stupid guys stole all the spotlight with your giddy ways and annoying fire-pit jams and irritating stunts. Every girl was after you, but one of you in particular caught my eye…unfortunately." As he once again came close to James, he whispered once more, "you."

James' blood thickened and the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. He knew trouble was on its way. It was just a matter of time. He began to fight his restraints again to try and escape this maniac. The man in front of him merely sighed and pointed to James, leading to the large men coming and holding him down with his huge hands.

"Thank you, Simon. As I was saying, you were the lady's man. You stole the attention and sang your heart out to everyone. So confident in everything that you did. You reminded me of a better version of myself with a lighter color hair." He chuckled to himself before continuing. "God, why did you have to come? You cast me off to the side, and there I was, right back at stage one. No friends, or attention or anything. I hated you and still do.

"My dream of being famous is still alive and well, but I need you boys out of the way in order to fulfill it. That's where you come in." He gave an evil grin to James, who then backed up in his chair a little, scared to find out what will happen.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't feel a thing. And no, I'm not gonna kill you…yet. You're just gonna come with me and see my doctor friend down the hall. He'll fix you up _perfect_ for me. Thankfully, Simon here is a professional anesthesiologist."

James then felt a prick in his left arm and quickly turned his head to see an empty syringe coming out of his bicep. He turned back and looked at the unnamed man in front of him angrily. He couldn't believe this! He didn't know what was going to happen or what was actually going on. But, before he knew it, the room around him began to spin and black dots blurred his vision. His eyes closed gently as his head drooped.

Right before giving into unconsciousness, he heard the voice of his new found enemy: "Nighty-night, Jamie."

* * *

**Alright! Ok, so for those of you don't know, an anesthesiologist is a doctor who specialized in anesthesia, also known as the drug used to make patients go unconscious when going into surgery. Also, if you didn't know, the boys were suffering from headaches and sore throats because of the ingested chloroform from the snacks! Sorry, but really this whole part isn't the meat of the story so this is where I had to spill the info! Ok, review!**


	3. The Chip

**Chapter 3 everyone! Not much to say right now, so enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Carlos asked frantically. The boys had just burst through the door of the apartment after searching the whole Palm Woods for the fifteenth time.

"OH! Call his cell phone! He _always_ has his cell phone!" Logan quickly created the plan. As he said this, Kendall reached for the house phone on the counter and rapidly dialed James' cell number. As they anxiously awaited an answer, they heard the familiar sound of the beginning of "Windows Down" playing from in between one of the couch cushions. Frowns took over each of the boys' faces as they began to realize they had no way of contacting the tall brunette.

"Now what are we gonna do?! How are we going to find him?" Kendall said desperately. He was beginning to lose options.

"Ok, we wait and if he isn't back by the afternoon, then we call the cops. Okay?" Logan was growing anxious himself as he tried to calm down Kendall and Carlos. He couldn't begin to think of where James could've gone in the middle of the night, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions and think of the worst.

"Okay." Both boys responded. Carlos just couldn't calm down inside and out. James was his partner in crime and this wasn't typical for him to just leave at one in the morning. He needed his other half and really needed to hear his voice. He began to feel tears prickling the back of his eyes, but he fought them off. He didn't need to cry right now and be humiliated in front of his friends.

Kendall, on the other hand, was about to break down. He can't stand losing James. It's just another memory of when his father left his family in the night and never came back. Mrs. Knight was pregnant with Katie at the time and was heartbroken while Kendall was traumatized. If James was gone, he wouldn't know what he'd do. He really can't handle this, and before he knew it, silent tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Logan was thinking to himself of where James could be, but was only drawing blanks. As he lifted his head to ask Kendall a question, he saw the blonde with his head slightly down and tears falling down his face. "Kendall?" he asked gently. He'd never seen Kendall like this. His friend never showed any sort of sad emotions like this. Logan couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kendall cry. He walked over to him and gently rubbed his back in a circular motion while letting Kendall get the tears out of his system. By this time, Carlos had noticed and he, too, went over to Kendall and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. We'll find him. Shh, it's gonna be alright." Carlos attempted to calm his friend. Seeing him like this kind of scared the Latino because he'd never really seen him like this. They all knew the cause of his tears. Him, Logan and James were the only friends of Kendall's that knew about his dad's leaving, so it was a no-brainer that James' leaving brought back the terrible memories.

"I-I just c-can't believe he's g-gone. I mean, w-what if he's n-never coming back?" Kendall was a total mess. He just couldn't believe what was going on. He didn't want to believe that James wouldn't come back, but his subconscious wouldn't let him push the bad ideas away.

"Oh, Kendall, don't worry. James will be back, Remember, we never turn our backs on each other." Logan tried his hardest to make their leader feel better as he tried to get him to hope for the best.

"Yeah, he'll come back. I mean, he has the best life here. He's living his dream with his best friends, he's got girls almost busting down our door, and he's constantly smiling. There's no reason to leave and not come back. So don't worry." Carlos began to reason with his friend. He was born with a natural talent to be the voice of reason, and right now, he was using it. Kendall could use all the cheering up he can get.

"You know, you're right. He wouldn't leave. But I just wanna know where he is and why he isn't here." Kendall was calming down now as he stopped stuttering and his crying had deceased. Carlos' words were true. James had everything here so he wouldn't just get up and leave.

It was Logan's turn to speak up. "Don't worry, Kendall. James will be back soon."

* * *

The clock read 2:34 AM as the doctor looked up at it. Surgery began in six minutes and he had to make sure everything was ready. He had his medical saw, scalpel, knife, tweezers, and any other medical tool known to man. It was an advantage to working for a billionaire and his son.

Putting on his lab coat, the fifty-five year old surgeon continued to put on his surgical mask and gloves. Suddenly, the double doors swung open to reveal a stretcher being pushed in by Simon and Nick. Nick was the son of the billionaire the doctor worked for and right now, he was being paid A LOT of money to do a surgery at 2:40 in the morning.

Looking down at the stretcher, the doctor saw a boy that looked about twenty years old. He had his hair flipped up and looked to be quite unconscious. He had duct tape over his mouth, for reasons the doctor was unsure of, and wore a black leather jacket with a dark red tee-shirt underneath. Wearing black skinny jeans and gray Nike's, the boy looked like a popstar.

"Who is he?" the doctor asked. He felt he should at least know the name of his patient.

"None of your business, Dr. Earnstein. Now, hurry up because the anesthesia wears off in seven hours." Nick responded to the doctor. Dr. Earnstein held up his hands defensively and walked over to the boy. Scooping him up, with the help of Simon, they managed to get the boy on a metal operating table and prep him for surgery. They stripped him of his clothes – professionally, of course – and put on a hospital gown.

"Ok, I'll need you boys to leave now. The surgery is about to begin." The doctor said to Nick and Simon. They obeyed and left, only to be seen two minutes later looking down from the window into the operating room on the third floor of the building.

"Alright, let's do this." Dr. Earnstein mumbled to himself. He began to use the proper tools that he needed to make the correct incisions on the boy's head. It was a tough procedure, but he was a professional, so he knew he could do this.

After a four and a half hour surgery to the boy's head and brain area, the doctor had completed his job perfectly. There were no visible markings on the front of his face and what he had to do was done. He took the boys, washed him and himself up, then called in Nick and Simon.

"Finally! Thanks Dr. Earnstein for your hard work. You did a perfect job. Expect the check in the mail tomorrow." Nick said. He had an evil grin on his face from ear to ear as he looked at the defenseless James Diamond that slept right next to him. He knew everything was going smoothly and soon, he'd be able to put his plan into full swing.

"Oh, before I go, here is the special necklace to go with the chip. Be careful now. Have a good day." Dr. Earnstein left, leaving Nick, Simon, and James in the room together.

"Well, he will be up in about two and a half hours, so would you like me to place him back in the chair?" Simon offered. He was the muscle and a part of the brains of the whole operation.

"Sure, that's fine. When he wakes up, I wanna see the look on his face. I can't wait!" Nick responded devilishly. Simon took the unconscious James over his shoulder and brought him back to the dingy basement where he was before. He went into the same position as before, only this time, he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Perfect. Now come on, let's go get something to eat." Both men left the comatose patient in the basement, only to wake up with even more questions.

xBTRxBTRxBTRx

Pain – that was all he could think about.

Pain – that was all he could feel.

Pain – that was all he knew.

Everything hurt so much, especially his head. He could barely think or even register where he was. Keeping his eyes shut, he attempted to focus on the pain and make it go away. He definitely needed some pain killers right now.

_Why does my head hurt so much?_ James asked himself. As he went to go clutch his head in his hand, he noticed his difficulty in raising his arm. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed a few things. For one, he was in a dark, cold room. Second, he was sitting up straight in a chair with his arms and legs pulled behind him and tied down along with his chest. He had duct tape over his mouth, muffling his painful groans.

Suddenly, in a flash, memories flooded their way back into his mind. He sort-of knew where he was and recalled those men who had spoken to him. He'd been kidnapped. James Diamond, 'The Face' of the band Big Time Rush, at twenty years old, had been kidnapped.

He remembered the way the evil man looked and how he spoke of his hatred of him and his band mates. The way revenge filled the air and then. . .nothing. He couldn't go past the memory of the men speaking to him about some sort of hurting but not killing him. Wait, is that why his head hurt so much?

While trying to put two and two together through the pounding headache he had, the door creaked open, shedding light into the dingy room. Light cast itself upon James' aching body, revealing to him that he was currently in a hospital gown. _Where are my clothes and why am I dressed like this? _he asked himself.

Looking up from where the light was coming from, a dark silhouette stood in the doorframe. He stood, smiling at the confused boy, knowing that soon, he would be victorious. He knew his plan wouldn't fail and he would fulfill his dream. Just a little test run and the plan will go into action.

"James! You're awake. How nice! Now tell me, how do you feel?" Nick walked over to James, examining every inch of him. James didn't even bother talking to him due to the muffled sound the words would make under the tape.

"Oh, hold on a second." Nick reached over to James and yanked the duct tape from his mouth, causing the brunette to jump and scream.

"OW! DUDE!" James hollered after feeling like half his face was ripped off. That guy had no right to mess up his face at all.

"James, does your head hurt?"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Uh-uh, I asked you a question first. Does your head hurt?" Nick spoke into the gold chain necklace around his neck, directly into the cross at the end. What happened next, well, was just extraordinary.

James felt his self-control lowering to the bare minimum as he felt something click in his head. From where Nick was standing, he noticed James' whole body relax and his eyes go from a hazel and green mixture to a dark maroon color. It looked like someone painted a blood red and black together, making his eyes appear very chilling. He looked straight forward and said "Yes, my head does hurt."

"Excellent. I love the way your eyes look right now. Very terrifying. I'll have to call Dr. Earnstein and thank him for that." Nick noted. He was very pleased with the results that he was seeing right now and had a gut feeling that things would go smoothly.

"Simon! Come in here please!" Nick called out. Soon, the only door in the room opened to reveal a buff Simon. "Be a dear and untie him for me. But stay close, just incase."

Simon did as he was told, removing the ropes from James' wrists, ankles, and chest. As he did this, his eye color began to fade back to normal. He looked around confusedly and again asked, "Who are you?"

"Before I answer that, I need to know something James," Nick began again, talking out loud and not into his necklace, "does your head hurt?"

"Would you stop asking me that? I'm not gonna respond to you ever. Now, just tell me where I am and who you are, and bring me back home!" James said. Nick smirked.

_Oh, this couldn't be more perfect! It appears he doesn't remember anything that happens once the chip in his brain kicks in. Perfect,_ Nick thought to himself.

"James, stand up, grab that chair, and angrily smash it to the ground." Nick spoke to his cross. Almost instantly, James' eyes grew dark as he stood, clutching the chair with an angry expression and frowning as he threw it to the ground, making the plastic fly into the air.

As his eyes drained back to their usual color, James collapsed to the floor, right onto his back. His knees felt weak and he didn't remember when he began standing. As he began to get up again, he saw the chair he was just on laying scattered on the floor with tiny pieces everywhere.

"Woah, what happened to the chair?" James said as he held his head in his hands. He was more than confused at what was going on and couldn't seem to understand why the man in front of him was smiling and clapping slowly. It was kind of creeping him out.

"Well done, Jamie. Well done. Ah, this plan is going to go smashingly. And I mean that literally!" He chuckled at his pun and continued. "It seems as though we have a young prodigy on our hands. He'll be perfect. Well, I've seen all I've had to. Simon, would you like to do the honors?"

James furrowed his brow and looked behind his back to Simon, who now had a hand on his shoulder. Looking back at the other man, who remained nameless to him, he saw an evil grin appear on his face. Suddenly, he felt Simon squeeze his shoulder, causing black spots to dance in his vision and take over his sight.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUNNNN! OH NO! What will happen to James now and what are they planning to do? Haha, review to tell me ideas of what you think will happen and hey, you never know, they may show up in an upcoming chapter!**

**Haha, anyone like the fluffy bromace stuff in the beginning? lol, I had to!**


	4. Back Again

**OMG! Guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long! Last week was just really hectic, but I'm gonna start updating more regularly. Just keep an eye out for new chapters! Sorry again:(**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

"Listen to me. You're going to tell them that you were at Camille's last night because you needed her to help you with an audition. You had gone early because you were going to make her breakfast. Do not mention anything about seeing us or being kidnapped. Now, go." Nick said into the cross on his neck. They were currently in the car with James in the back seat, his eyes a shocking red. His face showed no emotion as instructions were sent into his brain.

Simon sat there, not understanding anything that was going on. Why was Nick really doing this? Was it really all for attention? He sat there with his thoughts, slightly shaking his head to himself. No one could ever get away with this, could they?

The car door opening made Simon turn around to see James with his eyes still glowing opening the door and leaving the car. Making his way over to front of the Palm Woods to enter the lobby, James' eyes slowly faded to their original hazel color that all his friends knew. He casually strolled through the busy lobby, saying "Hi" and "Hey" to everyone around him so he didn't look suspicious.

Walking to the elevator, he spotted Camille wearing a long dress with her hair in a bun, lots of make-up on and a crown to top off the look. She looked like she was going out for a princess role.

"Hey, Camille." James said nonchalantly to the brunette. She tuned to him wide eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"James! There you are! Logan and they guys said they've been looking for you since early this morning! Where were you?"

Suddenly, James' eyes turned to red as Nick, who was hiding behind the plants in the lobby, gave James more commands. "I was actually doing something important for the guys. Don't tell anyone, but I was planning on throwing a surprise party when the next album comes out for them since they were so helpful in helping me reach my dream. So I was gone in the night because that's the only time I could really sneak away and plan for it." James said to Camille just as Nick had told him. "So, can you cover for me and pretend I was at your apartment?"

"Oh, um..okay. Uh, James, why do your eyes look like that? It's seriously creepy." Camille was baffled by the way James' eyes could just switch color like they had just a few moments ago. She'd never seen anything like it.

"New contacts that change color. Cool, huh?" James responded. Darn, Nick was good with excuses.

"Um, sure. I guess I'll see ya later." Camille slowly said before walking away.

"Good luck with the audition!" James said with normal eyes.

"Thanks!" Camille called back, not even turning around. She kept walking, trying to ignore the way James' eyes changed to that creepy red color.

As James turned to go press the up button for the elevator, Nick and Simon casually came out of their hiding spot and over to the elevator where James was standing. "I seriously hate you guys! Why did you do this? Can't you just leave me and my friends alone?" James complained as his captors approached him.

"Shut up." Nick said into his necklace, causing James to stop talking and turn around again to face the elevator doors. The ding of the elevator went off, signaling that it was now on the lobby level. The doors slid open revealing an empty space for the three men. Upon entering, Simon hit the '2' button to get to the second floor where James would enter his apartment.

Once the doors slid open, the hazel eyed boy made his way over to his front door. He began to push down on the knob, but in the process, he could make out the slight noise of a muffled sob.

* * *

Carlos watched with teary eyes as Logan paced back and forth in the living room. He appeared to be thinking and Carlos could probably guess that he was trying to figure out where James was. As Kendall held onto the Latino, he thought the same thing. He knew his friend never did anything like this, so it was a pretty nerve-wracking experience. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with anything to help solve this mystery.

Being the leader and already losing his cool before, Kendall was now comforting his friends as he, like his other friends, is trying to contemplate all the places James could be. He could be anywhere and there were no leads as to why he went wherever he did.

Now sniffling, Carlos sits with silent tears streaming down his face. Logan quickly turns his head towards his friend and goes to comfort him in a bro hug. All the physical contact is normal for the guys, being that they've been friends since, like, forever!

"Where are you, James?" Carlos quietly whispers as more tears fall from his eyes. Kendall could only imagine what this is doing to his sensitive friend, being that he had such a strong bond with the tall brunette.

"Guys, it may be 11:45, but don't give up hope. We still have fifteen more minutes to wait until, well, until we have to call for help. But we need to have faith that he'll come home." Kendall began to his friends. He needs to comfort his friends, and one of his famous speeches outta do the trick!

"James would never just get up and leave one day. And god forbid anything serious happened, we need to remember that we live in LA. We have some of the best police officers here to help us find him. He'll come back, guys. I promise." Kendall finished with a slight smile on his face, attempting to help Logan and Carlos become more positive.

"But what if they can't find him? What if he's gone forever because this new life was too much? Or he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore? There's so many possibilities as to where he could be that remaining positive and hopeful is really hard right now, Kendall. I'm sorry." Of course, Logan was being pessimistic again. Why couldn't he just believe that James would return safe and sound?

Carlos began to cry softly again as Kendall gave Logan an angry glare. He knows that Kendall's angry with him, but he's just trying to be realistic. Carlos needs to hear the truth, and sadly, that's it. Logan really wants to know where James is and make sure he's safe but he's heard too many stories about kids not being found to be optimistic. The tears of the truth came rolling down Logan's face as his big brown eyes showed despair.

As the blond boy held his Latino friend, all he could think about was what Logan said. Yeah, the odds may not be in their favor, but he knows that the first 48 hours can be the best time to find a missing person. He just wants Logan to look on the bright side for once.

He began noticing Kendall's grip on him getting tighter, signaling that he was deep in thought and probably upset just as much as he was. Carlos just couldn't understand where his friend was. He'd never leave the Hollywood life that he'd always dreamt of, would he? And they promised each other that they'd always stick together. He found himself getting even more upset thinking this as his silent tears escalated into horrific sobs being muffled into Kendall's chest. He couldn't help it, though. Just the sheer thought of his friends being gone made his stomach knot and tears to fall faster.

Suddenly, the front door of the apartment began to squeak as someone on the other side began to open it. The boys all stood up, the apartment quickly becoming silent as the door swung open to reveal the missing boy. He stood there with a smile on his face, but as he caught a glimpse of his friends, the smile quickly faded.

"JAMES!" Carlos yelled and tackled his best friend into a hug, nearly knocking him to the ground. Kendall and Logan approached as well, creating a massive bro hug. The three boys smiled as they held their now non-missing friend. It was good to have him back.

As they let go, Logan began the interrogation. "James, where were you? Why did you leave? When did you go? How could you do this? We were worried sick!" Everything flew out of Logan's mouth so fast that James could barely understand it.

James stood there, his eyes quickly turning a red color as the previously given instructions began to work their way into his mind. "I was with Camille because she was going to help me with a role. I left early this morning so I could go and get some stuff to help make breakfast for her, just as a thanks for helping me." That sounded convincing.

Logan's eyes grew wide as he stared as his tall friend who had a smile on his face. "WHAT?! How could you go to Camille's and not tell me?!"

"Well, you guys aren't dating anymore, and I've already told you, she's not my type."

"Yeah I guess. Just please don't scare us like that again."

"Yeah, bro. Just don't do that again! Carlos was about die of anxiety!" Kendall chimed in. Kendall had warned the other guys before to _never_bring up the crying incident again, so he'll just mess with Carlos. But personally, he's so happy James came home.

"Hey! Was not! We're just so glad you're back, dude!" Carlos engulfed James in another hug, so happy to be able to hold his friend in his arms again (but not in a weird way!).

Now that everyone had calmed down, Kendall realized something. "James, what's up with your eyes?"

"AH! JAMES CAME BACK AS A VAMPIRE!" Carlos cowered behind his blond friend as to keep away from the blood red eyes, receiving a slap to the back of the head by Logan.

"Vampires aren't real, stupid." The Big Time Brain spoke up.

"Oh, I got new contacts that change color from my usual color to a cool red!" James said. He knew it was a lie, but he couldn't seem to be able to stop himself, let alone tell the guys the truth about everything.

Little did the guys know that there was a pair of ears leaning against their front door, listening to every second of their conversation. The younger man had a huge grin on his face as he knew everything was falling into place. If something came up that would jeopardize his plans, he'd fix it fast.

"So, what role were you auditioning for?" Logan asked as the four made their way over to the big orange couch. He could see James' eyes turning back to their normal color, but slightly red still. They looked kind of cool to him. But, as soon as they sat down again, they were back to the eerie red color that Carlos wasn't really a fan of.

"The audition was for the main female character's boyfriend in a new Tom Hanks movie. He's producing it."

"Cool. Do you think you'll get the part?" Kendall asked.

"I think so. I mean, who could resist 'The Face'?" James responded as he did his signature face move. His friends just laughed in response.

"We missed you, James." Logan said with a slight chuckle. "And to think we were gonna call the cops! That would've been stupid!"

"Haha! The cops would be really mad to know you came back if they showed up here!" Carlos laughed along.

"Hey, you guys wanna head down to the pool?" Kendall offered to his friends. They didn't have work today plus it was nice outside, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Sure, let's get changed." James said, getting up from the couch along with his friends, eyes their normal hue. As they were walking toward their bedroom, James stopped dead short behind his friends as his eyes were beat red. He listened to what he was being told, not paying attention to the world around him. All that mattered was his instructions.

"James? James! Buddy? What's wrong?" Carlos was waving his hand in front of James' unblinking eyes desperately trying to get his attention.

Suddenly, James flinched, eyes turning back to a normal hazel color. "Sorry, buddy. I must've zoned out there. Come on, let's go." He said as he walked past Carlos and into their bedroom. Carlos could only stand there and watch his friend with a puzzled look.

* * *

**Chapter five will be a lot more interesting than this. I just needed to put this in as a filler, sort of. Ok, review what you think will happen:) Ciao!**


	5. Just The Beginning

**GUYS! I am SOOO super duper sorry for not updating in the LONGEST time! A lot was going on and I found that I had no time to post so I am really sorry! **

**Ok, a lot has happened between the time that I last updated and now, so let's talk about that. I hope everyone pre-ordered 24/seven! I seriously love the full version on "Like Nobody's Around" and I listen to "Love Me Again" all day!**

**Big Time Marvin Marvin was just...idk. I just watched it because the boys were on it so...yeah. "Bye, Mommy!" was the only good part. Oh, and so was "I'd be like leaving behind beautiful babies! Beautiful babies that look like me!" LOL James, you kill me!**

**And lastly, Big Time Invasion. Man, what a great way to start the season! It was so realistic and funny and OMG JAMES PUKING TWICE MADE MY LIFE EXTRA SPECIAL! Ok, I'm weird... Anyway, I seriously loved it and can't wait for Big Time Scandal! **

**Ok, on with the story! *Warning* Great chapter below!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

"Come on, James! We're just going to the pool!" Kendall called out from the living room to his best friend. He didn't understand why James took so long to get ready all the time. There was no point in spiking his hair if it's just gonna get wet in the pool anyway.

"Ok, I'm ready." James walked in looking down at his phone. He wore a black muscle shirt with his bathing suit shorts that sported a flame design. Of course, his hair was spiked up perfectly and he held a towel in his hand.

"Alright, let's go." Logan said, opening the front door for everyone to exit. They walked down the hallway and turned to head toward the elevators. Kendall stood beside Logan with Carlos behind and James further back as he looked down at his phone, tweeting his many adoring fans.

Approaching the elevator, Kendall hit the button to signal the elevator that they needed to go down to the lobby with. The button lit up while Logan, Kendall and Carlos stood waiting for the doors to open. James still lagged behind, going at a slow pace while he used his white iPhone.

Suddenly, the doors in front of the three boys opened to reveal an open elevator shaft with the actual elevator nowhere in sight. They boys stood there stunned for a moment before Logan spoke up.

"Wow that really isn't safe. I guess we'll take the stairs and tell Bitters when we get down there."

"Sounds good to me!" Carlos said as he turned around and ran to the door to get to the stairway. Logan and Kendall, on the other hand, planned on going at a more normal pace.

Just as Logan and Kendall turned around to head to the staircase, James walked over with his head buried in his phone. Not paying any attention to where he was going, he smacked right into Logan's body, causing the raven haired boy to stumble back toward the open elevator shaft. His foot, which was close the edge, soon slipped off as Logan's body flew backwards and down the eerie shaft.

Nothing could be comprehended in Kendall's mind as everything happened way too quickly. Everything seemed as though it was going in slow motion right before his eyes. One second his friend was standing right beside to him and next his ears are filled with terror-filled screams. Reality came back to the blond haired boy as he heard a thud and a large crack.

"OH MY GOD! LOGAN!" Kendall cried as he peered over the edge of the elevator shaft. All he could see was the blackness that engulfed his friend. He cursed himself for not being able to reach for his friend in time as he attempted to find Logan in the thick blackness.

"LOGAN! Do you hear me?! Are you ok?" he screamed again. He was met with silence. Tears began forming in the brims of his eyes as he realized the two possibilities of the situation. One – Logan was knocked unconscious after the fall, or two – he was…gone. Kendall seriously hoped it was the first one.

James, who was now looking up from his phone, stood there shocked with his eyes a slight red color. He couldn't really believe what just happened, but he did know one thing.

It was his fault.

He knew he should've paid more attention to his surroundings, but it was like he was being drawn toward his phone. James could've guessed who was behind this as he looked back behind him, seeing two shadows behind the wall just around the corner.

Redness replaced his eyes again as he heard what was being told to him. "Good work there, Jamie. You followed through perfectly. And don't forget, this is only the beginning of the fun." He seriously hated that voice. The sarcasm laced around the word "fun" made James wanna puke. All he knew was that he was a danger to his friends right now.

"James, don't just stand there! Call 911!" Kendall hollered at him, bringing his attention back to the situation in front of him. He looked at his now locked phone and went to "Emergency Call" quickly dialing 9-1-1.

The phone barely rang once before a woman picked up. "911, please state your emergency."

"Uh, my friend just fell down an elevator shaft and I don't know if he's ok." James said with tears in his eyes.

"Ok sir, just remain calm. Can you tell me your location?"

"Yes, we're at the PalmWoods Hotel on the second floor. It's somewhere on Greenwood Boulevard in LA." James responded, not knowing the exact street address of the hotel.

"Thank you sir, we'll be right there. Please refrain from going to get him. The medics will be there shortly."

"Ok, thank you." James ended the call and looked over to the now crying Kendall. He stood, looking at James with rage in his eyes as tears streamed down his face. He looked like he wanted to seriously kill James, so the brunette knew he was in for it.

Kendall just stared at him, wanting to rip James' pretty little head off. He couldn't even begin to describe the hatred he was feeling toward him right now, but he knew that now was not the right time to fight. He needed to focus on Logan. So, he just shook his head and said very low, "Go. Get. Carlos."

James nodded and sprinted toward the stairwell, not wanting to feel Kendall's wrath. He knew he screwed up, but he can't help it when there's some kind of chip in his head and there was no way he could even tell his friends about it. The guilt was already eating away at him as the tears began flowing freely down his cheeks.

* * *

"When are they going to be here?" Jo asked Carlos, who was already sitting with his friends at one of the many tables around the pool.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. They were right behind me…"

"Yeah, but that was like 10 minutes ago. Where could they be?" Camille chimed in.

"Who knows! They're probably goofing off somewhere else instead of goofing off here. With me!" Carlos proclaimed.

"Oh, ok. So when did James get back?" Jo asked. Kendall had called and asked if she had seen him early that morning, and when she said no, he told her the situation.

"He came back like an hour ago. He said he was at your place, Camille." Carlos responded, turning toward the curly haired girl.

"Uh, yeah, he was. We were just hanging out and talking." She answered rather apprehensively. James didn't specify on what she should say and she doesn't know what he told the guys.

"He said that you were rehearsing for a movie role. Did he do good?" Carlos questioned.

"It's 'well' and yes, he was very professional did amazing." Camille then answered cooly.

"What's the movie called?" Jo spoke up.

"Oh, um, I…uh…I forgot! Silly me!" Camille laughed nervously. She was a good actress, but she wasn't very good at lying to her friends.

"Yeah, James didn't mention a name either." Carlos said.

"Oh, here comes James!" Jo exclaimed as she saw James walking through the lobby and toward the pool. But, something seemed…off. As he came closer, she realized the pinkish hue underneath his eyes and the tear tracks on his face. This was not the James that she was used to. She actually had never seen him upset like this before.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. She hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Oh my god, James, what's the matter?" Camille asked, suddenly seeing the tall brunette's clearly upset face.

He continued to stare at Carlos, ignoring the girls' questions, as the sadness grew more in his heart, which was evident on his face.

"Buddy, what's the matter?" Carlos asked, clearly clueless. All his friends were fine just a few minutes ago. What could've happened?

"We need to go." James said in a voice so small it was barely audible.

"Why? The girls wanna hang out." Carlos asked. Why did his friend want to leave? What was going on?

"Please. We need to go." James said a little louder now. He was shaking a bit and had a pleading look in his eyes that Carlos couldn't say no to.

"Um, ok." Carlos stood up next to his friend and began to walk away with him when James grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a bromantic hug. Carlos confusedly hugged back as he felt his shirt grow wet with James' silent tears.

The girls just sat there, unsure of what to do. James never acted this way, so something must be up. The high and mighty James Diamond that they were so used to now looked like a scared puppy that had been kicked and tossed into a small cage. They saw Carlos let go from the hug, drape his left arm around James' neck and begin to walk away from the girls and into the lobby without even saying goodbye.

As Carlos and James walked into the lobby, the sound of sirens and the piercing sight of red and blue lights increased with intensity until Carlos saw that they were coming from the front of the PalmWoods.

"James? What's going on?" Carlos asked his friend. He noticed a crowd of people beginning to form over near the entrance as paramedics were trying to get through with a stretcher. They headed toward the stairwell, which was the same place James was heading.

"James? Please tell me what's happening!" Carlos cried out to his friend. James merely turned around, looking at his friend with tears making their way down his face like rivers and the saddest look in his eyes. He just glanced at Carlos for a few seconds before turning around and walking toward the stairwell again, leaving a confused Carlos standing in the middle of the lobby.

Carlos quickly caught up with James as they made their way down the stairwell and into the basement of the PalmWoods, just as the paramedics had. What or who was down here that was making James so upset?

As they opened the door to get into the basement, a horrific sight met Carlos's eyes that he would never forget.

* * *

Kendall watched as James made his way down to the lobby. He was beyond furious with James. How could he be so careless? How could he just stand there not realizing what he had done? Why was he so concerned with his phone to not realize the safety risks of being around an empty elevator shaft?

Kendall had no time for questions. He raced down the stairs to reach the basement and help his fallen friend. Although, he almost didn't want to because he knew that what he was going to see was bad.

As the door flew open when Kendall's hand pushed it, Kendall just couldn't stop his sobs from breaking through. The sight before him was now permanently stitched into his memory for his whole life. At that moment he knew this scene would haunt him forever.

There, in the center of the ground, lay an unconscious Logan Mitchell. With a leg bent at a wrong angle and a pool of blood around his torso, Logan looked just about dead.

He ran to his friend, leaning down, sitting in his friend's blood. "Logan! Please, don't be dead!" Kendall prayed as he tried feeling for a pulse. When almost all hope was lost, there was a small pump that Kendall felt against his finger. It was very small and hardly recognizable, but Kendall had found it.

"Yes." Kendall breathed as he studied Logan's mid-section. His chest was barely rising and falling to show breathing, but it was a little, which was what was keeping Kendall sane as the moment. Going down, Kendall saw that Logan's right leg twisted outward in the most painful position he had ever seen. It looked like he had no bones to stop it from doing that.

"Logan. I'm so sorry." Kendall cried as he sat with his hands over his face. He just couldn't believe this. Nothing made any sense.

Kendall didn't realize how long he had been crying before paramedics busted through the door with a stretcher and other medical equipment.

"Hurry, get a pulse rating on this boy. Quickly, we need to get him to the oxygen tank." the female paramedic said. The two male paramedics went over to Logan, one looking for a pulse and the other checking Logan's body for the injuries he got.

Suddenly, Kendall heard the door open again, revealing a tear-stained James and confused Carlos. The Latino's face soon went into a surprised one, then to one with thousands of tears running down it. He clutched onto James and cried into his chest as James just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Sir," the woman said, getting Kendall's attention, "we have a pulse and we're taking him to St. Joseph's Hospital. A family member or legal guardian may ride in the ambulance along with us. Are you related?" she asked him.

"Yes, we're brothers. He's my little brother." Kendall lied to the paramedic. She nodded and signaled him to follow her up stairs behind the stretcher, now holding his broken friend.

When the stretcher reached the door to the stairwell, James and Carlos moved to the side, still latched onto each other. As Kendall passed, he stopped quickly to say "I'm going in the ambulance. You drive yourself and Carlos to the hospital." James could still hear the anger in Kendall's voice as he spoke to him.

The door to the stairwell closed, making the room silent. James and Carlos could see Kendall, the paramedics, and Logan on the stretcher through the glass on the door. The two boys stood there in the silence, left alone, upset, confused, and guilty.

* * *

**YAYYYY! Wait, actually, BOOOO!**

**Sorry, Logan. It had to be done:(**

**Anywho, James' cover of Clarity by Zedd IS MY LIFE! I listen to it 24/seven(no pun intended) He is just so HAWTTT! AHHHH!**

**Ok, see you next time Rushers! Chapter 6 will be up (hopefully) soon! Review!**


	6. Getting Started

**Back! The break from writing is over! YAY! Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

The two boys somehow managed to walk slowly over to the stairwell door and trudge up the stairs all the way to the second floor. Tears trickled down the faces when they walked past the police officers with caution tape at the open elevator shaft.

They continued walking until they reached their apartment. The door was already open, so they just walked into the silent apartment. Carlos sat himself on the orange couch and stared blankly at the wall. He held his hands up to his head as he tried to process everything. What exactly had happened? Why did Kendall seem so mad when he spoke to him and James? Did he do something wrong? The boy wished he could find an answer to at least one of his questions, but sadly, there was none to be unearthed.

James was a complete wreck. He walked on shaky legs over to the kitchen, grabbing the counter in front of the sink and putting his head down. The guilt was eating him up inside and he didn't know what Kendall was going to do to him. But that's not all he feared. The lingering question of Logan being able to forgive him was tearing him apart. Not to mention the two goons that kept following him around. All he knew was that his life was turning into hell on earth.

Grabbing the car keys from the left side of the counter, he made his way over to the couch where Carlos continued to sit as still as a stone. He was at a loss for words but he managed to find a buried sentence from deep within his chest.

"I-I think we sh-should get t-to the hospital." The sentence was a mixture of sadness, fear, and anxiety that sounded so weak.

Without a word, Carlos stood up, glanced at James for one second, then headed for the door. Heading out, he went straight for the stairs without waiting for his driver.

James walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him and attempting to catch up to Carlos. Although he had nothing to say to him, he still wanted him around. Or did he? He wasn't sure if it was all that safe around him.

Now he was conflicted. All James wanted was to be with his friends at the pool right now enjoying the LA sun. Kendall and Jo hand-in-hand, Carlos chasing the Jennifers, and Logan being slapped then kissed by Camille. But no, Nick had to go and ruin all of that. He had to have this stupid chip in his brain, which he didn't even understand how it worked, some guy following him around everywhere, and he was a potential threat to his friends. All the while he couldn't tell them anything.

Realizing he had made his way to the parking lot, James searched for Carlos, spotting him leaning against the passenger side of the Big Time Rush Mobile with his arms crossed and his head slightly down. While strolling over to the car, James unlocked the car and watched as Carlos hopped in silently. He got in himself and started the car as the roar of the engine quickly filled his ears.

Before leaving, James quickly adjusted his mirrors, but what he saw was concerning. There in the mirror was Nick and Simon walking in the parking lot to a car. James quickly backed out and left the parking lot, going a different way to the hospital to get the men to leave him alone.

"Why are we going this way?" Carlos asked quietly. James looked over at him with a confused expression. He had never seen Carlos like this before.

"Traffic." Was all James responded with.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

James gulped. He knew this question would come up. "Well, Logan and Kendall were walking away from the empty elevator shaft and follow you down the stairs. I was walking with my head down and looking at my phone. I collided with Logan a little too close to the edge and he kinda…fell."

"You should've watched where you were walking." Carlos mumbled. He was visibly angry.

"I know." The older boy said a bit downcast. He knew this was all his fault and the guilty was really eating him alive.

Suddenly looking right, he saw a white van in the next lane, parallel to the Big Time Rush mobile. And of course, it held Nick and Simon. Nick was driving and smirked at James, who opened his eyes wide in horror and turned away. Being in the left lane, he sped up a bit to try and lose them.

"That's right James, just keep pushing down that gas pedal until it hits the floor. And don't stop for anything." Nick said into the cross. He looked from his car and noticed a gradually slow increase in speed from James' car.

"Uh, James, you're going a bit fast. I wanna see Logan too, but can you slow it down a little?" Carlos asked as his eyes focused on the needle of the speedometer. He noticed the needle getting higher and higher, even after he asked. Now they were doing almost 90.

"Holy shit, James! Lay off! You're gonna get a ticket! Or get us killed!" Carlos yelled over the intense rumbling of the engine. Looking into James' eyes, he could see them focused only on the road and a deep shade of red. He looked like he was in his own world, and the eyes were so weird to Carlos.

"James! JAMES!" Carlos yelled as the needle hit 105 mph. He felt as though he was going to die. His heart beat against his chest so quickly that he was surprised it hadn't burst through his skin. Clutching the seat and looking wide eyed at the road, the younger boy began to notice all the cars they were passing so quickly. Acting fast, he grabbed the stirring wheel to help dodge the cars that James was merely missing.

Soon, the light in front of them changed from green to yellow then to red quickly. "James, hit the brake!" he screamed from the passenger seat while he was fighting James for the stirring wheel.

Managing to beat Carlos over the wheel, James went in between the lanes, scratching the sides of the cars he passed with his own. They came up to the intersection going about 125 mph. Carlos' and James' body shook with fright.

Cop cars could be seen in the distance behind them, the red and blue lights shining off the mirrors of the car. This didn't stop James.

Cars were flying quickly in both directions as they approached the intersection. Soon, they were in the middle of it, both boys screaming their heads off. Cars swerved around them, attempting to go around them without hitting them.

One car missed and crashed into the more back portion of the car on the passenger side. The GTO spun, soon facing a different direction when another car crashed into the back, making the car lurch forward and the boys to bounce forward in their seats. Suddenly, a big truck from a mattress store was coming their way, heading straight for the front end of the car. Wide eyed, the boys screamed, prayed, and braced for impact.

The car shook with a great force. James and Carlos were thrown backward, then forward, then all around. Carlos' head was smashed onto the dash board, and then his body was thrown to the right. Blood escaped from his forehead and trickled down his face. A huge crack was left on the window where his skull smashed it while his head still laid there. A pain pierced through his body that started in his arm. Carlos' eyes shut quietly as the car  
slowed to a stop.

James' head was thrown against the steering wheel, creating a large gash on his forehead. The front end of the car began closing in on him as the truck pushed further and further, crushing his rib cage in the process. The air bags deployed finally, therefore having the back of his head bang against the hard leather seat. The world spun in front of him, so he shut his eyes to stop himself from throwing up. About to slip into unconsciousness, he heard a small voice in his head.

"No one ever said your friends were the only victims."

* * *

He paced in the waiting room area alone, trying to battle the tears that welled in his eyes as well as the anger building in his chest. Nothing made sense to him at all. Why Logan? Logan never did anything bad to deserve this. Heck, he was the best guy in the whole group. So why? Why do bad things happen to good people.

Kendall sat in a chair, griping both arm rests tightly. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed loudly, trying to let his emotions out calmly.

Thinking about Logan's parents was tough, too. Mrs. Mitchell was always so protective of Logan. He was the smallest out of the guys, so she always kept an eye out for him. When he asked her to join the hockey team, she nearly fainted. And when he broke his arm for the first time in a hockey game, she actually did faint. So, Kendall was not going to be the one telling Mrs. Mitchell. James was going to do it.

James. Kendall was just so aggravated at him. How could he be so naïve as to what was going on? How can he not see the danger in an open elevator shaft? And what was so god damn interesting on his phone that he couldn't lift his head up for two seconds?

Of course, Kendall realized that James hadn't meant to push Logan down the shaft, but he was just so angry that this happened that he just pinned it all on the brunette. It was irrational of him, but for the time being, he didn't care.

Kendall's mind swam with questions, frustration and sadness. He didn't even realize it when a nurse came over to talk to him. "Sir, are you here for Logan Mitchel. Sir?"

Snapping out of his own little world, Kendall looked at the woman in front of him. She noticed that she was pretty and was probably in her mid-twenties. She had short, straight black hair with red lipstick on. Her name tag said "Debby."

"Sir, are you here for Mr. Mitchell?" she asked once more.

"Yes, yes I am." Kendall said, getting a bit too excited. He stood from his chair to talk to her more directly.

"I'm Debby, I work in the ICU where your friend is right now. I've come to update you on his condition, but you're not allowed to see him right now. He's in surgery."

"Um, okay." Kendall said shakily. He wanted to hear what was wrong, but at the same time wasn't sure if he could bare it.

"Logan is currently suffering from a broken leg, fractured wrist, three broken ribs, a severe concussion, and internal bleeding. He is in surgery now to treat the broken bones and the internal bleeding. He'll be staying here for quite a while, but the good news is that he isn't in a coma. We got him in here just in time."

Kendall sat trying to take in everything the woman had just said. How can this happen to Logan? Their little Logan that they've always protected. Kendall would do anything to have it be him in this position instead of the small raven haired boy.

He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Logan will be in when he comes to. Kendall's suffered from broken legs before, but never anything else at a time. To have all those problems at the moment sounds downright terrible to Kendall.

The blonde sat there, staring blankly in front of him while thinking about Logan and the entire situation. Debby, the nurse, was used to this with other patients, so she set down some medical forms and sheets to sign on Kendall's lap and went on her way.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Kendall said as he griped his hair and put his head down. He took several deep breathes to try to calm down but he just couldn't. He's always been so close Logan, maybe closer than James and Carlos. When Logan moved to Minnesota in the third grade, Kendall was his first friend. All the other kids were either too shy to talk to him, like Carlos was, or just ignored him, like James did. But Kendall wasn't a typical kid and made Logan feel totally welcome. But now, all four of them were so close that without one, they wouldn't be complete.

_I need to get my mind off this, _Kendall thought to himself. He turned his attention toward the TV hanging on the wall for the people in the waiting room to watch. He noticed that the news was on and saw an aerial view of a car crash. Kendall listened to the female newscaster.

**Police have said that the crash happened at about 1:15, which was only about fifteen minutes ago. Located at the intersection of Main Street and Smith Avenue, a car was hit after going more than sixty miles over the speed limit and driving in between cars. The car was hit multiple times before the incident subsided and two teenage bodies were found. Their condition and identities are currently unknown; they will be located at St. Joseph's Hospital.**

_Wow, a lot of really great things are happening today…_ Kendall though sarcastically to himself. He's been lucky enough to never have been in a car crash, but he knows that no one deserves to be in an accident like that. There's so many ways to prevent an accident like this one. _Given the way they were driving, the teens were probably under the influence_, Kendall had though.

Kendall knew James and Carlos were going to be late due to this traffic now so he expected them to be late. As he looked around the waiting area, still trying to remain calm, he saw Debby coming towards him.

"Hello again. I'm being told that you have permission to view Mr. Mitchell through the window of his room. He's come out of surgery but is still unconscious from the anesthesia." Debby said.

"Oh, okay. Let's go." Kendall said getting up. He was so happy he could see Logan, although he had to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see. Knowing how fatal the accident was, Kendall knows that Logan will not look good.

"One more thing, the hallway that we're taking to get to you friend is also the one used to get to the ER so just back up if patient are coming through." The nurse told Kendall.

Kendall nodded and continued walking closer to Logan's room.

Moments later, yelling was heard behind him. "MOVE! MOVE! WE NEED TO GET TO THE ER!"

Kendall backed up against the wall just as Debby had said. He saw multiple doctors rushing in front of the patients. Coming closer, he saw two stretchers being wheeled through by paramedics. And unfortunately, it was two teenagers.

But that wasn't the worst part.

First, James wheeled by, his face covered with blood tracks from a huge cut on his forehead. His shirt was covered in blood and he wasn't moving. Then came Carlos, sweet and innocent Carlos. His head had much more blood on it and a large bump was visible on the right side of his head. His arm was bent oddly and swollen and he as well was unconscious.

This day could not get worse.

* * *

**Hope you liked it:)**

**~Review!~**


	7. Hospital Visit

**Previously**

_"One more thing, the hallway that we're taking to get to you friend is also the one used to get to the ER so just back up if patient are coming through." The nurse told Kendall._

_Kendall nodded and continued walking closer to Logan's room._

_Moments later, yelling was heard behind him. "MOVE! MOVE! WE NEED TO GET TO THE ER!"_

_Kendall backed up against the wall just as Debby had said. He saw multiple doctors rushing in front of the patients. Coming closer, he saw two stretchers being wheeled through by paramedics. And unfortunately, it was two teenagers._

_But that wasn't the worst part._

_First, James wheeled by, his face covered with blood tracks from a huge cut on his forehead. His shirt was covered in blood and he wasn't moving. Then came Carlos, sweet and innocent Carlos. His head had much more blood on it and a large bump was visible on the right side of his head. His arm was bent oddly and swollen and he as well was unconscious._

_This day could not get worse._

**Present**

"Sh-shit." Kendall breathed, hand over his mouth. His legs began to shake and he slowly slid down the wall behind him. With his knees up to his stomach, Kendall put his head in his hands, trying to figure this out and control his emotions.

How could this happen? Just a few hours ago they were so happy, going to have a relaxing day by the pool. Then suddenly, all this had to happen. And he didn't understand how. He couldn't fathom the fact that all three of his best friends were now hurt. And not just cuts and scrapes. It's so bad that they're in the hospital. His mind was spinning, questions flying around with no answers.

A soft hand on his shoulder made Kendall jump a bit. He looked to the source of the hand, Debby the Nurse. The look he gave her broke her heart in a million pieces. Tears were in the boy's eyes, threatening to fall. He just looked so… sad. She gently crouched down beside him, looking at him with a face of pity.

"Sir, I understand that your friend is hurt, and if you feel that you can't see him right now, I can walk you back to the waiting area." Debby said as calmly as she could.

Kendall didn't respond. He just kept his hands over his face and was silent. He didn't feel like his voice would be able to work right now. It'd be too much.

"Sir, we really can't stay in the middle of this hallway. Please, we have to move. I'm either taking you to Mr. Mitchell's room or the waiting area." After giving Kendall a few moments, Debby had to give Kendall an ultimatum. Lingering in the hallway that goes to the ER could result in her getting in serious trouble from her boss and she couldn't have that.

Slowly, Kendall stood and began walking back to the waiting area, not even waiting for the kind nurse. He just needed to calm himself down and get rid of the dizziness his body was suddenly going through. He sat in the same seat as before, leaning his head back to rest on the wall. Sighing loudly, Kendall shut his eyes and began to think.

He couldn't believe that James and Carlos were the ones in that car accident on the news. _Why the hell was James driving 60 fucking miles over the speed limit?_ Kendall knew James was driving considering he had his full license and Carlos was to receive his in a few months. _How could he be so stupid today? All he had to do was drive Carlos and himself here and he couldn't even do that._

No. Kendall was through being mad at James. Yes, he was furious right now, but being mad at him wasn't going to solve anything. He was their unofficial leader and he had to keep the guys together through tough times, not break them apart.

The sight of James and Carlos kept flashing in Kendall's mind as he thought of the two boys. No one, especially not Carlos, deserved that. Carlos was the baby of the group, the one they all protected when needed. Not in a million years did Kendall think this sort of thing would happen to the bubbly Latino. It just broke his heart.

He then turned his thoughts to Logan. He just… it was a tough situation. Luckily, he was stable and he'll recover. Sure, he'll be traumatized and be in pain, but he'll survive and that's what mattered.

Now that Kendall had calm down a bit, he decided now was a good time to visit Logan and ask about his two other friends. Walking to a desk in the waiting area, he saw Debby on the phone. When she looked up to see the blond, she quickly ended her phone call, motioning him toward the hall they had previously been down.

"Um, before I go, can I ask you something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Debby responded, curiosity in her eyes.

"Those two teenagers that wheeled by before when we were walking before, do you know they're condition?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Knight, but that information cannot be told to anyone but family." She said promptly.

"Please, they're my best friends. Please." Kendall pleaded with the woman.

"Oh-oh my god. Those were also your friends? Wow." She was beyond shocked. This poor boy's friend was just brought in for falling down an elevator shaft and then the other two for a car crash. It was a horrible situation.

"Please, just tell me what you know." Kendall was growing impatient. He needed to know now.

"I'm not their nurse, but I can tell you that they have some deep cuts and serious bruising. There may be some rib damage but I can't be entirely sure. And one looked like he could have a broken arm. There's a possibility that they may have severe concussions, but we won't know that until after any surgery that may need to be performed is done and they are awake."

"Okay. Thanks." The blond replied quietly before beginning to walk toward Logan's room again.

"Here, you may look in from the window." Debby had said, but Kendall hadn't really heard it. It was too late. He had already looked in.

There lay Logan, asleep and unaware. He just looked so… broken. A long blue cast surrounded his entire leg, being elevated to help it heal. A bright green cast took its place on Logan's wrist and Kendall could see a bulge over Logan's rib cage from bandages underneath his hospital gown. A bruise covers his left cheek and a slight cut is seen on his forehead. The entire scene was enough to leave Kendall with tears in his eyes.

Soon enough, Kendall felt the tears beginning to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. His brother just didn't look like himself. And it physically hurt Kendall to see him like this. His chest tightened and Kendall knew he'd have to go back to the waiting room yet again to relax. So he did.

After about an hour of resting and a slight nap, Kendall was woken by the sound of a gentle voice calling his name. As his eyes fluttered open, he saw Debby in front of him trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Mr. Knight, I have good news. I am now the nurse for all three of your friends so you don't have to worry about multiple nurses. But the really good news is that your friend, Mr. Diamond, is awake and you may see him. But before I take you, just know that he has a mild concussion and is on a particularly high dose of morphine and Tylenol for a few broken ribs and the head injury, so he may seem a bit dazed. For some reason, his body didn't react to the amount we had given him, almost like he had a tolerance to it." Debby had said, a little puzzled at the end.

"Oh, he's been in the hospital a bunch of times. We're hockey players so there's a chance that normal doses don't faze our bodies as much." Kendall replied as to help the nurse understand.

"Well that makes more sense." Debby smiled a bit. "Here, would you like to visit him?"

"Sure." Kendall got up, ready to see James. Well, a high-on-drugs James. He's seen him like this a few times, so he knows what to expect, sort of.

"Alright, here we are." Debby said opening the door that read '264.' James was mindlessly playing with the white sheets that covered his body, but soon stopped when he saw Kendall come in. A smile grew on his face.

"Kendall! I missed you! What's up?" James asked, a goofy smile spread across his face. Kendall was still a little peeved at him, but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm alright. How do you feel, James?"

"Like the room is spinning, but in a cool amusement park ride way. It's awesome." Typical James. "Hey, did you know that we're in the hospital?"

"Yes, I knew that." Kendall replied. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wait, what's this?" James said upon touching his face to feel something on his forehead.

"It's stitches. You got a gash on your head, Jamie." Kendall said as he looked into the hazel, worry-filled eyes. James' face fell.

"Stitches on my forehead? Kendall, that's gonna leave a scar! I can't have a scar! I'm James Diamond! Nothing messes with 'The Face'!" James said while doing his usual hand motions around his face.

"James, it's gonna be okay. If there's a slight scar, we can buy Mederma cream to help get rid of it." Kendall said, trying to help James calm down.

"I want ice cream."

"No, James."

"Please?"

"No."

"But I said 'please' and my mommy said when you say 'please' you get what you want."

"Well, your mommy's wrong." Kendall said, sounding like he was arguing with a five year old.

James gasped. "No, my mom's never EVER wrong. Or else…" he trailed off.

"Or else what?"

"I don't know. I'm not a magician."

"James, what on earth are you talking about?" Kendall said, laughing at his friend. Man, he was gone.

"I love you." James said with a sly grin on his face.

"I love you, too."

"HA! You said you loved me! You like boys!"

"Ugh, James, I have a girlfriend." Kendall said back.

"Who's hot." James quickly said.

"What?" Kendall asked, a bit annoyed now.

"Who's not… here." James smartly replied. Even though he was high, he could still think of a quick cover-up.

"You remember what happened, buddy?" Kendall questioned, trying to change the subject and see what James remembered.

"Yeah. Uh, actually no. Kendall, my stomach hurts a little." He gave Kendall a slightly pained expression and Kendall sighed.

"Sorry, buddy. We can't give you anymore medicine." James just looked away from Kendall at this and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet for a few moments until Kendall heard sniffling from his friend. "James, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kenny. I know you hate me. I didn't mean to hit him! I didn't mean it!" James was becoming hysterical now, his heart monitor beeping more frequently.

"James, James, calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself." Kendall said before Debby and a doctor walked in. The doctor approached a now sobbing James while Debby walked over to Kendall.

"Mr. Knight, you'll have to leave so we can calm your friend down." Debby said with a hand on Kendall's shoulder. He slowly nodded and began to walk toward the door. He gave a quick wave, although James hadn't seen it with now Debby and the doctor leaning over him and trying to calm him down.

Kendall sighed once more before turning around. As he was closing the door behind him, he heard a broken voice call out "I'm sorry Logan."

* * *

**Guys, I'm gonna be honest. I'm not getting the attention I want with this story. I know there's a lot of you reading but not reviewing. Please just take the time to tell me what you thought of this chapter. It's more of a filler, not so much drama, but still, it'd be nice. Thank you**


End file.
